La Esperanza Vuelve Y Se Va: Fuerza Del Destino
by rollera10
Summary: Bueno antes de todo quiero decirles que esta es la continuacion del fanfic conocido como: La esperanza vuelve y se va, no lean este sin antes leer el otro porfavor porque si no tendran problemas al comprender la historia :  mil gracias y espero les guste.


PROLOGO

Durante la primera fase del siglo X la magia y los vampiros eran un tema no muy tocado, en pocas palabras los términos estaban sumamente prohibidos, habían ciertas reglas que se prohibía discutir temas relacionados a los vampiros y la magia, no se podían mezclar bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Los rumores corrieron siglos atrás sobre un poderoso Mago que logro controlar sus poderes al máximo y creo las Clow Cards junto con 2 guardianes que protegen las cards, El mago Clow jamás se clasifico a si mismo como algún ser en especial hasta que encontró a una pequeña niña de aproximadamente unos 3 meses de nacida cuya magia era notoria a pesar de su edad y esto le pareció algo extraño.

El mago Clow comenzó a cuidar de la pequeña niña pero con el tiempo comenzó a darse cuenta que la niña se ponía más débil conforme pasaba los días y esto se debía a que no comía ni bebía nada, El Mago Clow comenzó a preocuparse debido a que la niña podría fallecer por falta de proteínas o vitaminas.

Un dia que regreso de su trabajo pudo percatarse que la niña estaba mas pálida que de costumbre, Clow sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco a la pequeña, la tomo entre sus brazos… pero en ese momento Kerberos y Yue llegaron y al ver a la niña pálida ambos se preocuparon de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Clow, ¿Qué le ocurre? –Pregunto Kerberos con intriga-

Clow simplemente se limito a ver a la pequeña entre sus brazos y apareció una sonrisa nostálgica en su semblante.

-Esta pequeña es especial y por alguna razón necesita algo más que comida o bebida, pero aun no comprendo que. –Dijo Clow pensativo-

Yue se adelanto hacia Clow y pidió poder abrazar a la pequeña, Clow sin negarse le extendió la niña y la acurruco en los brazos del guardián de la luna.

-Esta pequeña es muy fuerte pese a todo, ¿Cómo fue que la encontraste? – Pregunto Yue-

-Estaba solita en un parque y supe que estaba destinado a traerme a esta pequeña a la casa. Kerberos, ¿podrías traerme las clow cards por favor? –Dijo Clow amablemente-

-Claro.- Dijo Kerberos con una cara no muy convencida-

-Ya veo, tú siempre tuviste ese don de ver o siempre tomar las cosas que se te presentaban en el momento ya que era algo inevitable, ¿cierto?- Pregunto Yue-

-Así es, si algo se presenta delante de ti es imposible negar que estabas destinado a ello, ¿no crees?- Dijo Clow con una sonrisa-

Kerberos llego al lado de Clow y Yue con el libro de las Clow cards en su boca, Clow las tomo delicadamente y las coloco a un lado de la pequeña niña y estas reaccionaron al instante, comenzaron a brillar y después se apago ese brillo.

Kerberos y Yue quedaron impresionados de cómo la magia reacciono compatible con la pequeña, Clow simplemente sonrió y miro a la pequeña con ternura.

-Supuse que esto seria así al menos he comprobado mis expectativas.-Dijo Clow sonriente-

-¿ahora qué harás?-Pregunto Kerberos con curiosidad-

-por lo mientras la cuidare hasta que sea necesario después…ella deberá partir a otro lugar.-Dijo Clow sonriente-

-Entonces la cuidaremos hasta que sea necesario.- Dijo Yue encariñado con la pequeña-

Los guardianes parecían haberse encariñado con la pequeña niña tan dulce y tierna, podía verse una ingenuidad y nobleza en el rostro de la pequeña.

Lamentablemente el tiempo que le quedaba al Mago Clow en aquellos instantes era muy corto y la pequeña aun seguía siendo una bebe, Sabiendo de antemano esto ….El mago Clow se encargo de llevar a pequeña con otra persona que estuviera de acuerdo en cuidar a la pequeña y educarla y esta persona acepto amigablemente.

-Te la encargo mucho, Fei.- Dijo El Mago Clow sonriente-

-claro, no tengas pendiente.- Dijo Fei feliz con la bebe en sus brazos-

El Mago Clow se marcho del lugar de Fei y dejo a la pequeña en su hogar, al llegar a su casa el Mago Clow se encontró con unos guardianes sumamente preocupados respecto a la niña.

-Clow .. ¿Y la bebe? –Pregunto Yue-

-¿Dónde está? No la hemos visto hoy.- Dijo Kerberos –

-Lo siento, debo decirles que mi vida está por agotarse y no podrán hacerse cargo de la bebe… así que la deje en casa de Fei.- Dijo El Mago Clow sentándose en su sillón rojo-

-Fei, ¿Fei Cheng?- pregunto Yue-

Los guardianes se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar lo que Clow había mencionado y Kerberos comenzó a reír debido a lo que había dicho el Mago Clow.

-¿Como que tu vida se va a agotar? ¡Si aun te queda mucho por vivir!- Dijo Kerberos riendo-

Clow los miro con mucha paciencia y sonrió a pesar de los chistes de Kerberos, Yue se quedo mirando a Clow con seriedad y esperando a que el mismo le dijera que era mentira lo que había dicho pero nada ocurrió.

-Clow… ¿Por qué no dices nada?- Pregunto Yue-

-No tengo nada que decir, lo que dije es la realidad. En cuanto caiga la nieve será mi fin en este día.- Dijo Clow sonriendo pese a saber lo que pasaría-

Kerberos dejo de reírse y se quedo serio junto con Yue, ambos esperaban una respuesta pero nada ocurrió y rápidamente comenzaron a hablar.

-¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué morirás?- Pregunto Yue alterado-

-¡Clow esto no me agrada!- Dijo Kerberos angustiado-

Clow como siempre solía hacerlo los miro de forma detenida y les sonrió con el corazón en su sonrisa, mostrando el cariño y afecto que les tenia a sus guardianes.

-Mi tiempo se ha agotado es por eso que lleve a la bebe a un lugar seguro pero antes de eso…debo borrarles la memoria de la bebe. –Dijo Clow tranquilo-

-¡No! ¡¿Por qué?- Dijo Kerberos molesto-

-No deben recordarla, se que a la larga lo comprenderán. Sueño. –Dijo Clow-

Los guardianes cayeron al mismo instante que la carta lanzo sus poderes mágicos sobre ellos, Clow comenzó a juntar magia en sus manos junto con unas palabras que recito apareció una luz blanca cegadora y lanzo el hechizo hacia los guardianes. Kero y Yue se despertaron y miraron al Mago Clow con tristeza.

-No queremos que te marches.- Dijo Kerberos triste-

-No puedo aceptarlo. –Dijo Yue triste-

-Mi momento ha llegado, así como las flores nacen en algún momento deben partir para cumplir con la misión del destino, mi misión ha terminado y ahora les toca a ustedes hacer muchas cosas, Tendrán un nuevo dueño que los amara y cuidara como yo.- Dijo Clow con su sonrisa característica-

-¡No queremos un nuevo dueño!- Dijo Yue molesto-

-Le tendrás el mismo cariño que a mí. –Dijo Clow mirando la ventana que tenía al lado y sonrió- No me despido como debiera ser porque nos volveremos a encontrar en algún momento.- Dijo Clow sonriente-

El cielo comenzó a tornarse mas y mas gris, de pronto comenzaron a caer los primeros copos de nieve y el ambiente comenzaba a hacerse más frio, Kerberos y Yue se acercaron a Clow pero al no detectar ninguna energía mágica ni vital en el solamente pudieron cerrar los ojos del Mago Clow y ambos guardianes se sentían derrotados y muy tristes.

-Se ha ido. –Dijo Yue triste-

-lo sé, es difícil…pero debemos continuar cuidando su legado.-Dijo Kerberos-

Ambos guardianes cerraron los ojos del Mago Clow y lo llevaron a que le dieran una sepultura digna del mago más poderoso en ese siglo.

Todo comenzaba a parecer tan claro en ciertos aspectos pero había algo que aun no terminaba de dejarlo tranquilo, ¿Por qué Clow había dejado a la bebe con Fei Cheng?

Los ojos azules se abrieron de par en par y se encontró con que aun era de noche y lo peor de madrugada, al día siguiente tenía una junta importante donde podrían discutir los inconvenientes que ocurrieron y explicar muchas cosas al Concilio y a la empresa. Todo era un tremendo revoltijo gracias a Erios.

Se levanto de su cama y en la mesita de al lado tenía sus lentes, los tomo y se los coloco, todo lo que había recordado como Clow podría ser clave para lo que había ocurrido pero aun habían cosas inexplicables como… Fei Cheng….tal vez era hijo del hijo del hijo del hijo y así sucesivamente hasta llegar a lo que ahora es Fei Cheng.

-Pero…. Esa bebe…. ¿que habrá pasado con ella? No era humana pero poseía magia. –Dijo Eriol pensativo-

La mente de Eriol daba muchas vueltas después de haber descubierto eso, el reloj comenzó a avanzar más rápido y ya era de mañana especialmente la hora de tener que arreglarse para ir a la junta. Tomo el celular y comenzó a llamar y estuvo a la espera hasta que contestaron del otro lado del auricular.

-Sí, habla Li Syaoran. –Dijo Syaoran serio del otro lado del auricular-

-Tan serio como siempre, Habla Eriol. ¿Estás listo para la reunión?-Pregunto Eriol divertido-

-Claro, lo que respecta a mis responsabilidades todo esta claro.- Dijo Syaoran serio-

-Me parece perfecto porque de ahí iremos a visitar a una amiga, nos vemos.- Dijo Eriol colgando el teléfono-

-Eriol siempre me hace estas cosas, bueno debo terminar de arreglarme.-Dijo Syaoran preocupado en su aspecto-

Había pasado tiempo de aquel accidente donde se lastimo pero ahora se miraba mejor, a pesar de que había cosas que aun le parecían raras de recordar….

-Esa voz….llamándome… ¿Quién era? No puedo recordar bien….-Dijo Syaoran tocando su cabeza-

Unos golpes se escucharon en su puerta y Syaoran volvió a la realidad .

-A-Adelante.-Dijo Syaoran parpadeando-

La hermosa chica de cabello largo negro y ojos rubí entro feliz a la habitación de su primo.

-¡Syao! Es hora de desayunar. Iré a casa de Daidouji, volveré como a medio día.- Dijo Mei-ling sonriendo-

-Está bien, cuídate mucho y saluda a Daidouji de mi parte.- Dijo Syaoran animado-

-Claro yo le digo, eh… ¿Syaoran?- Dijo Mei-ling dudosa-

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto Syaoran acomodando su traje negro-

-¿No le enviaras saludos a Kinomoto?- Dijo Mei-ling pensativa-

-Ah si, dile que muchas gracias por haberme atendido ya estoy mejorando y que no me llame mocoso.- Dijo Syaoran serio-

-No me refería a Touya….si no a Sakura. –Dijo Mei-ling preocupada-

Syaoran al escuchar el nombre de Sakura se quedo pensativo y dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

Sakura…. Ese nombre le sonaba demasiado pero por alguna razón no recordaba mucho….pero no podía ser descortés ante una señorita que también lo curo.

-Claro, salúdale de mi parte a la señorita. –Dijo Syaoran continuando con sus cosas-

-Sí, está bien. – Dijo Mei-ling triste- nos vemos.

Mei-ling salió de la habitación de Syaoran y unas lágrimas cruzaron por las mejillas de la joven china que sentía tanta pena por lo que había ocurrido pero no había nada que pudiera hacer más que intentar recordarle a diario. Mei-ling salió por la puerta principal marchándose a casa de Tomoyo mientras Syaoran aun permanecía en su habitación.

-tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer, aun no sé cómo podre explicar lo que ocurrió…Erios era yo y yo Erios, tantas cosas…..-Dijo Syaoran atosigado-

De pronto algo lo lleno de nostalgia y un recuerdo rápidamente paso dejando ver a un oso de felpa y a una chica de unos hermosos ojos verdes que tenia pintado en ellos la bondad, nobleza e ingenuidad. De pronto el recuerdo se esfumo y Syaoran quedo sorprendido, de pronto como que algo le hizo sentir un rápido y hermoso cosquilleo en el corazón, se comenzó a poner nervioso.

-¿Qué me pasa?- Dijo Syaoran mirándose al espejo y se encontró sonrojado- bueno, debo alistarme para la junta del concilio.

Syaoran comenzó a alistarse, se puso una camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, ya que opto por no usar la corbata, se puso el pantalón de vestir negro junto con el saco negro y se miraba realmente elegante, imponente y si…Guapo.

Bajo las escaleras rápidamente para el desayuno y se sorprendió al encontrarse con su madre en el comedor como ¿esperándolo? Fue entonces cuando Syaoran reacciono y fue a sentarse en la mesa.

-Buenos días, Madre- Dijo Syaoran respetuosamente y sorprendido- Pense que aun estaría descansando después de tan largo viaje, Madre.-

-Buenos Días, Hijo. Me repongo rápido además tengo asuntos que atender pero ¿Cómo amaneciste? –Pregunto Ieran Li-

-Mucho mejor, ¿y usted madre?- Dijo Syaoran tomando un sorbo de su café-

-Me alegro, muy bien. ¿ya sabes lo que dirás al Concilio?-Pregunto Ieran Li-

Syaoran se quedo serio al escuchar esa pregunta pero no le importaba mucho si le creerían o no, solo diría lo que ocurrió y fin de la discusión.

-Diré lo que ocurrió simplemente, Erios era yo y yo era erios así de sencillo. Utilizo un hechizo para cambiar el alma de lugar y cuando el hechizo se rompió gracias a….bueno volví a la normalidad.- Dijo Syaoran encogiéndose de hombros mientras Wei le traía el plato de desayuno.- Gracias, Wei.

Ieran Li con la elegancia que era caracterizada solamente suspiro y volteo a ver a su hijo.

-Supongo que la verdad será suficiente, bueno solo quería saber eso.-Dijo Ieran Li fríamente-

-Bueno ya lo sabe, si me permite comenzare mi desayuno.- Dijo Syaoran comenzando a utilizar los cubiertos-

-Provecho, yo desayunare más tarde, que tengas un día excelente.- Dijo Ieran Li-

-Gracias e igualmente, Madre. Una pregunta, ¿cuándo volverá a Inglaterra?- Dijo Syaoran con respeto-

-mañana por la mañana, debes partir junto conmigo si es que no tienes ningún motivo por el cual quedarte aquí en Nueva York.- Dijo Ieran Li fría y calculadoramente marchándose del comedor.-

Syaoran al escuchar las palabras de su madre se quedo pensativo… "Algún motivo por el cual quedarme" en ese mismo instante sonó su celular y lo contesto.

-Ya voy Eriol, solo termino mi desayuno.-Dijo Syaoran comiendo el pan tostado y colgando el celular-

Syaoran termino rápidamente su desayuno, se apresuro a lavar sus dientes minuciosamente, tomo las llaves de su automóvil que era un Nuevo Jetta 2011 Gris oscuro, se subió al auto y emprendió el camino hacia la pequeña sala de juntar que el Concilio tenía en Nueva York.

Al bajar de su automóvil él no se percato de que un grupo de secretarias miraron al joven con el deseo pintado en sus ojos y ambas desesperadas por que el joven chino y guapo las mirara pero el solamente entro a la sala de junta y todos estaban presentes.

-Caballeros, me disculpo por el retraso pero comencemos a hablar sobre los detalles.- Dijo Syaoran con un liderazgo envidiable-

-Perfecto.- Dijeron los presentes al unísono.-

Dos hermosas muchachas estaban esperando sentadas en una cafetería muy elegante y lujosa de Nueva York, las mesas eran de puro cristal con unas sillas preciosas de cristal con una vista de plata, en el centro de la mesa se encontraba un arreglo de orquídeas reales de color morado (escogían el color de las orquídeas dependiendo el día). Las maquinas donde se preparaba el café era sumamente delicado y hermoso de un color plata.

El mesero volvió amablemente a preguntarles a las dos hermosas jovencitas que se encontraban en la mesa.

-¿gustan algo de tomar?- Pregunto el mesero amablemente-

La chica que tenía un porte, una elegancia única con su cabello negro largo y ondulado, con aquellos preciosos ojos amatista y esa piel tan tersa y blanca sonrió y contesto.

-Esperamos a alguien, en un momento más ordenamos.- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa angelical-

El mesero se quedo impresionado de la belleza de ambas chicas, una por su lado era excepcional y la otra era una joven china que tenía un cabello larguísimo negro y unos ojos rubíes hermosos, sin incluir que ambas chicas son de un cuerpo precioso y envidiable.

-M-me parece perfecto, en un momento más vuelvo.- Dijo el mesero sonrojado y encaminándose a la barrita principal.-

La chica de ojos rubíes se quedo mirando a la otra chica impresionada de cómo había dejado sin habla al pobre mesero pero era obvio debido a la belleza de su amiga.

-¡Lo dejaste sin hablar Tomoyo!- Dijo Mei-ling sonriente-

-Calma, nos va a escuchar. Bueno no solamente se fijo en mi, también se te quedo mirando. –Sonrió Tomoyo-

Mei-ling se sonrojo al tope y Tomoyo solto una risita de complicidad, en ese momento llegue apuradísima a donde se encontraban ellas sentadas, podía sentir mi cabello algo desarreglado gracias al viento de afuera y a las prisas.

-Sakura.- Dijo Tomoyo amablemente- Siéntate porfavor.-

-Hola chicas, disculpen mi tardanza.- Dije apenada mientras jalaba la silla y me sentaba-

-no te apures, no tenemos mucho tiempo esperando aquí.- Dijo Mei-ling sonriente-

-Lo bueno, y luego ahorita me despeine con el viento de afuera y las prisas.-Dije acomodando mi cabello con mis manos-

Tomoyo y Mei-ling voltearon a verme con mucho cariño, al verme pudieron ver que me había cambiado mucho después de todo lo que había ocurrido tiempo atrás y que ahora podía al menos sonreír y volver a estar como antes.

-Sakura te vez muy bien, te queda genial esa falda que traes puesta. –Dijo Tomoyo sonriendo-

-cierto, te vez muy bonita como siempre. –Dijo Mei-ling sonriente-

-¡Hay chicas por favor! Ustedes también vienen hermosas y elegantes.- Dije sonrojada-

Voltee hacia abajo a ver mi conjunto de ropa y me percate de que era la primera vez que usaba una falda estilo francesa, la falda abarcaba desde la parte alta de mi cintura hasta 4 dedos antes de la rodilla, mi falda era de un color Rosa pálido y la blusa que traía puesta era una especie de camisa sin mangas y con unos holanes en la parte del busto, mi cabello lo llevaba en media coleta, con unos aretes largos y una piedrita color café claro en medio. Mi maquillaje fue algo tan sencillo y simple como sombra blanca brillosa con un poco de rosa pálido en el parpado, delineador negro arriba y abajo junto mi rímel y un rubor rosa.

Pero no solo eso me había impactado si no que mis amigas también lucían increíblemente bellas, Tomoyo con su delicado vestido vaporoso de color verde botella y sus zapatillas elegantes de tiras en color piel y su maquillaje ni se diga, resaltaba sus hermosos ojos.

Mei-ling parecía una hermosa muñeca, ella llevaba un vestido a media pierna abierto de una tela de seda hermosa y de un color rojo carmesí, sus zapatillas eran sencillas pero hermosas de un color negro. Su maquillaje era muy delicado pero sofisticado en tonos café y dorados. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto ¡por primera vez! Y se miraba realmente hermosa.

Tomoyo levanto su mano y un chico se acerco con una expresión de sorpresa hacia a nosotras, Mei-ling miro al chico y volteo a verme a mi y le sonreí con amabilidad y Mei-ling se rio.

-Estamos listas para ordenar, Yo quiero un Frappe de Mocha.- Dijo Tomoyo amablemente.-

-Yo quiero un café newyorkino.- Dijo Mei-ling-

-Yo quiero un Capuccino Mocha.- Dije alegre-

El muchacho anoto todo lo que ordenamos y nos sonrió amablemente.

-Enseguida les traigo lo que ordenaron.-Dijo el chico amablemente-

-¿y bien, como han estado?- Pregunte animada-

-Con mucho trabajo, tengo a muchas personas que atender y unos famosos quieren que les preste mis servicios en esta semana.- dijo Tomoyo sonriente-

-yo pues en realidad bien, no tan ocupada como Tomoyo pero si he tenido que ocuparme de las cosas en casa con eso de que esta Tía Ieran es difícil convivir sin tener todo bien cuidado.- Dijo Mei-ling suspirando-

Ambas chicas sonreían y reían sobre sus asuntos diarios pero la verdad es de que las cosas de ellas parecían tener mucho sentido común y algo fácil de solucionar, a comparación de todo lo que había vivido anteriormente creo que una Tía que le encantara tener la casa limpia o tener muchos asuntos de trabajo es algo muy hermoso a comparación de una pelea, magia por doquier y más cosas.

-Y dinos, ¿tu como has estado?- Pregunto Tomoyo amablemente.-

De pronto comenzó a sonar una música realmente relajante y pude decir todas mis inquietudes con tanta facilidad, la canción era "Ant Farm de Eels" me sentí animada con un ritmo tan tranquilo de música pude comprender lo hermoso de vivir el momento.

-Bueno me falta un año para terminar mi carrera y últimamente me han dejado hacer muchas entrevistas, improvisar en momentos que uno nunca se imagina, tener más fluidez vocal, fluidez al escribir porque aun asi puedo escribir en los periódicos. Ha sido realmente ocupado pero me gusta, además… también me he entretenido buscando una historia y yo escribiendo una.- Dije animadamente aunque al final un toque de tristeza paso por mi cabeza algo que no paso desapercibido para Tomoyo-

-¿Por qué la tristeza, Sakura?- Pregunto Tomoyo-

-ah, digamos que es porque esa historia que busco hace tiempo atrás la encontré pero la pagina se quemo y no pude ver realmente lo que había ocurrido pero no es importante.- Dije sonriendo-

-Has estado muy ocupada, ¿verdad?. – Pregunto Mei-ling-

-un poco, creo que me he estado acostumbrando también a la nueva vida que llevo, como saben no es fácil ser asi.- Dije sonriendo –

-supongo, a propósito… ¿Cómo te alimentas?- Pregunto Mei-ling con curiosidad-

-bueno… simplemente me voy a las lejanías de la ciudad de Nueva York y ahí me alimento, con cuidado de no ocasionar ningún problema a nadie.- Dije amablemente-

-Suena fácil para ti, me pregunto… ¿Qué ocurriría si todos nos volviéramos como tú?- Pregunto Tomoyo pensativa-

En ese mismo momento me levante de golpe de la mesa y coloque mis manos en la mesa con fuerza y mire a Tomoyo con una decisión muy clara y marcada en mis ojos.

-¡No lo quiero ni imaginar! Tu vida dejaría de ser en cierta forma la misma, yo me acostumbre por la magia pero alguien que siempre ha sido humano es difícil.- Dije con cierta molestia-

-No es para que te molestes, Sakura. Solo pensaba en como seria pensar lo mismo que tu, tener tus preocupaciones, sobrevivir igual que tu. –Dijo Tomoyo con honestidad.-

Me volví a sentar en la silla y solté un suspiro largo y tendido, habían cosas que aun en la vida podrías desear y nunca tenerlas pero el hecho de ser un vampiro no creo que sea una de ellas.

-Bueno, cambiemos de tema. les mando Syaoran saludos, Sakura y Tomoyo. –Dijo Mei-ling.-

A la sola mención del nombre sentí una punzada en el fondo de mi corazón pero tenía que seguir siendo fuerte y tranquilizarme ante la mención de su nombre, no podría ocultarlo por más tiempo pero debía esperar y ser paciente…..asi que di lo mejor de mí y sonreí.

-Me alegro mucho, tengo mucho tiempo que no le veo.- Dije agachando mi mirada a la mesa-

-Sakura… -Dijo Tomoyo- ¿llevas meses, verdad?-

- si, tengo muchas ganas de verlo para ver si me recuerda…-Dije animadamente pero al final una nota triste salió de mi voz-

-Estoy segura, muy segura que el también tiene ganas de verte a ti, Sakura.- Dijo Mei-ling alegre.-

-¿tú crees?- Pregunte incrédula-

-así es, aunque no recuerde muy bien del todo pero estoy segura que aun estas en sus pensamientos y muy en el fondo sabe quién eres solo que no puede recordar del todo con claridad.- Dijo Mei-ling-

- no me importa, he decidido esperar hasta que el crea necesario recordarme…solamente quiero esperar y esperar asi como el espero para que yo despertara y supiera que el verdadero no era el que tenia frente a mi, si no que Erios era el verdadero Syaoran….siempre estuvo ahí para mi esperando…ahora es mi turno. –Dije alegre y guiñando mi ojo.-

-Sakura has madurado mucho en este tiempo.- Dijo Tomoyo feliz-

Mei-ling me miraba con una increíble paz y tranquilidad, coloco su mano sobre la mía y me infundio mucho valor.

-Tomoyo tiene toda la razón, confío en que ambos se ayudaran a recuperar lo perdido.- Dijo Mei-ling sonriente-

-Claro.- Dije sonriente-

-Sakura, por cierto….cuando te trajo Eriol a la casa me comento que mencionaste algo de una tal Vanessa, ¿qué significa?- Pregunto Mei-ling-

Los recuerdos comenzaron a volver a mí como una gran bola de nieve pero en retroceso, todo había sido tan confuso pero…ahí estaba, ahí estaba la prueba de lo que había visto….

FLASHBACK

Eriol y Neil me soltaron en medio de la sala y mi cuerpo estaba tenso a la espera de cualquier instante para poder atacar y volver al lado de Syaoran pero Eriol se acerco amigablemente a mí y eso me controlo de una forma que no pude imaginar. Lo primero que mi mente vio fue al Mago Clow y eso me dio más pena.

-Tranquila, estamos de tu lado es solo que…debiste tener muchos cambios de humor ante las cosas.- Dijo Eriol sereno-

Al verlo se me hacia un nudo en la garganta difícil de controlar porque su sola presencia en la sala parecía un momento lindo lleno de tranquilidad y serenidad.

-Es que…. ¿sabes lo increíble que es saber que muchas cosas no eran como pensabas?- Dije ocultando mi rostro mientras mis lagrimas caían en el suelo- ¿te imaginas lo precioso que es saber que siempre quisiste a la persona indicada sin saberlo? ¿Comprender tantas cosas en un tiempo tan breve? ¿Sentir como te aplasta una bola de nieve con muchas mentiras y huecos aun? ¿Saber que lo que creías era una mentira?. –Dije mientras mis lágrimas caían escandalosamente-

Eriol me miro con mucha ternura y paso sus brazos sobre mi cuerpo abrazándome con mucha dulzura e infundiendo mucho valor, amor, ternura, amistad…..

-Sabes que jamás te dejare sola pero no podía dejarte en medio de tanto recuerdo, de tanto dolor por una parte, un vampiro actúa conforme sus sentimientos…pudiste acabar con todos en cuestión de segundos por tu alteración.- Dijo Eriol sereno-

-Es lo que más me da miedo…además… ya una vez ocurrió eso…-Dije perdida en mis pensamientos-

-¿Eso?- Pregunto Neil dudoso-

-U-una mujer…llamada Vanessa…amo tanto que dio la vida por su ser amado a otro tipo…fue horrible…fue horrible ver eso…. y luego…la sra. Que borro mi memoria…-Dije con confusión-

-Calma, todo volverá a ti en cuanto sea el momento pero primero debes relajarte y calmarte.- Dijo Neil acercándose-

-El tiene razón, por el momento no podemos dejarte ir hasta que hayas bebido sangre humana.- Dijo Eriol serio-

Al escuchar sus palabras me hicieron estremecer y me aparte del abrazo, mis ojos se fundieron con los de Eriol y al ver a Neil asintiendo me sentí asustada.

-Tranquila, esto de beber sangre humana será para que puedas contenerte recuerda que ahora ya no eres un mitad humano mitad vampiro, ahora eres un vampiro completo, un sangre pura.- Dijo Neil serio-

-¿ Y Syaoran? Ahora… ¿Qué es él?-Pregunte con duda-

-El es un humano, un hechicero y un cazador de vampiros. –Dijo Eriol-

-El volvió a ser humano….mientras que yo una vampira…-Dije triste-

-así es, Ese recuerdo que tuviste….Vanessa…si no mal recuerdo fue una sangre pura muy llamativa en el siglo XII, además se supo que estuvo enamorada de un humano y no solo eso, había cometido un terrible error anteriormente.- Dijo Neil pensativo-

-Pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver ella conmigo?- Pregunte mas tranquila-

-Realmente no lo sabemos, por eso estamos preocupados por ti y queremos hacerte fuerte para tu naturaleza.- Dijo Eriol serio-

-¿Cómo es que acabe siendo un vampiro sangre pura?- Pregunte triste-

-habían sido pocas las veces en las que te alimentabas de sangre humana, la ultima que te alimentaste fue cuando Syaoran te dio su sangre nuevamente y tu al estar al borde de la muerte bebiste , eso influyo para que tu verdadera naturaleza saliera a la luz.- Dijo Neil serio- Syaoran nunca fue un vampiro completo por eso al darte su sangre deshecho esa parte, nunca imagine que fuera tan sencillo pero supongo que…..-

Eriol y Neil al notar el hueco tan sencillo que se formaba en sus suposiciones acabaron cayendo en cuenta de la verdadera razón por la que Syaoran dejo de ser un vampiro incompleto y deshecho esa parte para volver a lo que era.

-¡No puede ser!- Dijo Eriol con los ojos sorprendidos-

-Parece que si, ahora comprendo…-Dijo Neil serio-

-¿Qué comprenden? –Pregunte preocupada-

-Puede que haya sido ese plan desde el principio pero no se nada….no tengo suficiente información.- Dijo Neil-

-Yo jamás me espere algo así, entonces…. Toda la razón de esto era volver a Sakura una vampira.- Dijo Eriol serio-

-Parece ser.- dijo Neil-

_¿Cuál es el motivo de todo esto, no comprendo?_-Pensé confundida-

-Bueno, eso es lo de menos…Debemos buscar información sobre Vanessa y sobre Fei Cheng para saber exactamente qué está pasando.- Dije más animada.-

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Tomoyo y Mei-ling estaban sorprendidas de todo lo que les había comentado, al parecer no sabían nada pero ahora que sabían comprendían la situación de porque me había ausentado tanto tiempo.

-Ya veo, en realidad no fue fácil para ti.- dijo Tomoyo-

-no, para nada.- dije seria-

-Pero Vanessa apareció en tus recuerdos…. Y no solamente ella, si no hasta una Sra. Que te borro la memoria.- Dijo Mei-ling confusa-

-Así es, hay tantas cosas que aun me faltan por comprender o al menos que alguien sepa de eso.- Dije un poco cabizbaja-

-Con la ayuda de todos podremos descubrir las cosas.- Dijo Tomoyo alegre-

-Tienes mucha razón.- Dijo Mei-ling feliz-

-muchas gracias, amigas. –Dije alegre-

Comenzamos a platicar de otras cosas para ya alejarnos de todo lo que había ocurrido y lo que aun desconocíamos, cuando las cosas son inciertas lo mejor es dejarlas asi y con el tiempo o la relajación podremos encontrar una pista o algo que nos ayude a solucionar el problema, mientras aprovechar lo que tenemos.

Pero en ese mismo instante pude sentir una presencia….una energía fuerte alrededor del café, comencé a voltear a todas partes para ver si lograba distinguir algo o una persona, pero no había nada. Tomoyo y Mei-ling notaron que deje de prestar atención a lo que platicaban.

-¿ocurre algo, Sakura?- Pregunto Tomoyo-

-Siento una presencia.- Dije insegura y mirando a todos lados.-

-¿en dónde?- Pregunto Mei-ling-

-no lo sé, no puedo detectar bien en donde….-Dije mirándolas preocupada- ire a ver a los alrededores.-

-Pero…..-Dijo Mei-ling-

-tranquila, estaré bien.- dije animada mientras me levantaba de la mesa y salía corriendo del café.-

-Espero que todo esté bien.-Dijo Tomoyo.-

-Si , igual yo.- Dijo Mei-ling preocupada-

Todos estaban muy concentrados en la plática que Syaoran les estaba proporcionando, incluso Eriol estaba muy atento a las reacciones de los demás integrantes del Concilio de Hechiceros.

-Erios tomo mi lugar y yo tome su lugar a través de magia.-Dijo Syaoran serio y con autoridad-

-Así que eso fue, y respecto a la renuncia de Fei Cheng, ¿Qué ocurrió?- Pregunto el Sr. Lang-

-Ese asunto fue porque Fei fue uno de los que planeo esta situación desagradable, supongo que sabia lo que le esperaba aquí. –Dijo Syaoran serio y autoritario-

-Díganos Joven Li, su primo Erios ¿fue capturado o sigue prófugo?- Pregunto otro Sr.-

-El está prófugo, es por eso que debemos estar alertas. –Dijo Syaoran serio-

-Muy bien, siendo así la situación consideramos que fue un lamentable hecho todo lo que ocurrió, nosotros creímos que ya no quería formar parte del Concilio ya que no se presentaba.- Dijo Lang.-

-Bueno como sabrán no tenía recuerdos de nada en ese entonces, pero he vuelto porque mi deber es coordinar el Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente y poner fin a todo aquel que quiera perturbar el nivel de magia en el mundo.- Dijo Syaoran autoritario-

-perfecto, no se diga mas y bienvenido de nuevo.- dijo Lang sonriente y aplaudiendo.-

Todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir y Syaoran simplemente se quedo serio mientras Eriol miraba a todos como apreciaban a Syaoran y lo mucho que significaba para ellos el líder.

Pero esto no dejo mucho porque Syaoran sintió repentinamente una presencia muy fuerte en un lugar no tan lejos de donde se encontraba, volteo a ver a Eriol y este le indico con la mirada que también había sentido ese increíble poder. Ambos comenzaron a despedirse debido a que habían sentido una energía muy poderosa.

Syaoran tomo rápidamente las llaves de su auto, lo prendió y Eriol se subió de lado de copiloto, Syaoran comenzó a manejar en dirección a donde sentía la presencia tan poderosa .

-¿pudiste sentirla?- Pregunto Syaoran alterado- Es fuerte.-

-Asi es, parece increíble pero parece que aun tendremos que lidiar con algunos asuntos.- Dijo Eriol serio-

Seguí corriendo con todo lo que mis piernas me permitían dar, subí las escaleras rápidamente y al llegar al último piso pude ver a alguien parado frente a mis ojos, tenía una larga capucha negra que cubría absolutamente todo su rostro, me acerque con mucho cuidado y sin duda alguna la energía poderosa era esa persona.

La persona levanto un poco su capucha y me sonrió con una dentadura muy blanca.

-Lamentable que no puedas usar magia.- Dijo la voz de una mujer.-

-¿Cómo sabes, Quien eres? –Pregunte con voz fuerte-

-No tengo por qué responderte, vengo a dejarte en claro que Tu magia no desapareció por pura casualidad…eso fue porque… en realidad las cosas se están aclarando poco a poco.- Dijo la voz de mujer sonriente.-

-¿Aclarando?-Dije dubitativa-

-Así es, me alegra que no lo comprendas del todo pero en realidad vine también a decirte otra cosa… ¿Por qué no me platicas sobre Vanessa?- Dijo la mujer riendo-

Eso me dio un escalofrío horrible en el cuerpo y me hizo alcanzarla y agarrar su cuello, lo comencé a apretar fuertemente pero esta mujer parecía no sentir absolutamente nada de dolor.

-Lo siento, me apresure a hablarte de ella… tal vez… ¡tu deberías saber bien quien es!- Dijo la mujer con odio mientras me empujo con una patada que me hizo retroceder-

-¿tú que sabes de eso?- Dije con coraje-

-Se lo suficiente, en fin…. Debo irme porque vienen personas en camino. Nos vemos.- Dijo la mujer saltando del edificio.-

-¡Espera!- Grite mientras corrí al borde del edificio y ya no había nadie.- ¿Cómo supo?-

El viento soplo cálidamente moviendo mi cabello y dejando el suave perfume de la mujer que había desaparecido pero… aun así… ¿cómo sabia lo de Vanessa?

-¿Quién eres, Vanessa?-Pregunte al viento- Siento que te conozco…siento como si fueras alguien especial para mi….-

Syaoran doblo en la esquina de donde se encontraba un café donde había mucha gente, pero la energía se sentía arriba en el techo del lugar ese, así que Syaoran estaciono rápidamente en una sola vuelta el auto y ambos bajaron del automóvil.

Corrieron rápidamente por las escaleras y al subir se encontraron con una chica, una chica muy bonita para los ojos de Syaoran, además de que poseía una energía poderosa, se acerco con cuidado a la chica y esta al sentir la presencia de dos personas volteo y al verlos….

-Syaoran….Eriol….-Dije sorprendida-

La voz resonó en la mente de Syaoran como un eco hermoso y pudo recordar que esa misma voz le llamo en un instante...y que solo tenía el recuerdo ese.

-Sakura.- Dijo Eriol sonriente- ¿viniste por la presencia?-

Mire a un Syaoran confundido y a la vez lleno de preguntas y respuestas, pero no debía hacerme ilusiones así que pase saliva, pase mi mirada de Syaoran a Eriol prestándole mayor atención al último mencionado.

-Sí, vine por eso…. ¿y ustedes igual?- Pregunte con seriedad-

-Así es.-Dijo Eriol pero..-

-Así es, hemos venido por la presencia.- Dijo Syaoran interviniendo cuando hablo Eriol-

Voltee a mirar a Syaoran y en sus ojos podía apreciarse un brillo muy parecido a cuando….bueno me limite a seguir pensando, si continuaba comenzaría a creer cosas que probablemente no serian las adecuadas en estos momentos.

-Ya veo, bueno… me iré con Tomoyo y Mei-ling me están esperando y están preocupadas.- Dije mientras caminaba para bajar-

Syaoran seguía sin decir ninguna otra palabras y se quedo pensativo, siguió analizando las cosas, la voz, el suave y hermoso cabello de la chica le parecían sin duda alguna como un recuerdo del pasado y muy hermoso, sus hermosos ojos verdes y grandes cubiertos por una espesura de pestañas negras, sin duda alguna….todo….parecía tener sentido….después volvieron recuerdos a su mente.

FLASHBACK

_-Si tú quieres protegerme a costa de tu vida, permite que yo también lo haga.- Dijo la voz dulce-_

_-Por favor…. ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?- Grito la Voz dulce adolorida- ¿Por qué me hiciste enamorarme perdidamente de ti?_

_-A decir verdad, siento mucho no haber tenido el valor de decirte mis sentimientos pero…quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho Syaoran… y aunque ya no sientas nada por mi….yo te quiero mucho. –Dijo la voz dulce con trémulo-_

_-Tu….tu eres la persona más especial, contigo quiero vivir eternamente.- Dijo la voz dulce-_

_-¡Quiero que me muerdas!- Grito la voz dulce-_

_-Erios….- Dijo la voz dulce-_

_-Te quiero….- Dijo la voz dulce-_

_-¡Syaoran!- Grito la voz llena de tristeza y desesperación-_

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Mire a Eriol y simplemente me sonrió, le sonreí y cuando baje el primer escalón alguien detuvo mi mano y eso fue algo que no me esperaba, me voltee para ver de quien se trataba y parpadee al ver quién era. Mi corazón sufrió un vuelco tremendamente fuerte, pude sentir los latidos propios en mi garganta como si se fuera a salir, mi nerviosismo comenzó a aumentar.

Sus ojos café me atraparon en un hechizo y de pronto mis ojos estaban reflejados en los suyos, las palabras parecían innecesarias al estarnos viendo de esa forma, el espacio y el tiempo parecían absurdos al momento que teníamos….

-¿V-Vanessa? Tu….tu….al fin te recuerdo.- Dijo Syaoran feliz y sonrojado-

Las palabras de Syaoran me hicieron sentir como si una daga hubiera sido encajada en mi corazón, Eriol al escuchar lo que Syaoran había dicho se quedo estupefacto ante la situación tan incomprensible, las cosas habían salido no del todo como esperaba.

-¿V-Vanessa? Yo no soy ella….yo soy Sakura. ¿Por qué me confundiste?- Pregunte dudosa-

El daño estaba hecho y no había algo que pudiera remediarlo pero la solución no era ponerme triste por lo que había ocurrido, si no encontrar de donde me había confundido con Vanessa y quien es ella o porque tanta mención de su nombre en mi presencia.

-¿Syaoran? – Dijo un Eriol aturdido y pensativo-

-E-Eriol..-Dije impresionada al verlo así-

Syaoran se quedo serio al vernos a ambos con expresiones realmente extrañas y hasta que soltó mi mano y yo deje caer mi mano en mi costado.

-Lo siento, creo que te confundí con alguien más, hace tiempo antes de que Erios tomara mi lugar me encontré con una persona idéntica a ti y se llamaba Vanessa.- Dijo Syaoran- hasta tenia tu misma voz –

-¿alguien idéntica a mi? Será eso posible. –Dije sorprendida-

-Vanessa…-Murmuro Eriol distraído-

Al no comprender nada, tome las manos de Syaoran entre las mías y le sonreí con todo el cariño que podría haberlo hecho, el me miro estupefacto pero aun así no podía dejarlo así con sus dudas.

-no te apures, veras que arreglaremos todo y descubriremos quien es Vanessa, solo te pido que no me confundas con ella, Yo soy Sakura Kinomoto, mucho gusto.- Dije alegre.-

_-¿Que me ocurre? Vanessa es idéntica a Sakura, no hay nada diferente en ellas, es como si fueran dos gotas de agua…incluso sus poderes son iguales, ¿Qué significara esto?- Pensó Syaoran preocupado-_

FLASHBACK DE SYAORAN

-Tengo que irme, pero en algún otro momento nos volveremos a encontrar….eso no lo dudes. El tiempo y el espacio no me detendrán.- Dijo la voz dulce y melodiosa-

FIN DE FLASHBACK

-¿Ocurre algo?- Pregunte acercándome a Syaoran-

-No es nada, solo que me intriga esta situación. Ambas son idénticas en todo.- Dijo Syaoran con su ceño fruncido-

Syaoran y Yo continuamos platicando sobre esa posible similitud pero aun así no sabía ni que pensar o decir al respecto, solo atinaba a responderle de la forma que creía correcta pero las cosas no se miraban fáciles de entender o al menos para mí no lo comprendía….dos personas iguales…. Aileen ya era mi doble pero en maldad y se podía apreciar la notable diferencia entre ella y yo pero…esta chica igual en todo aspecto a mi….es raro.

Eriol se quedo serio y pensativo en aquel lugar, aunque escuchaba a lo lejos la plática que tenían Sakura y Syaoran en ese momento, las cosas estaban un poco más conflictivas pero…..había algo que no le gustaba para nada a Eriol.

-¿_podrá ser acaso que se cumpla la dichosa profecía que creían haber engañado o más bien…ella nos engaño a nosotros?- Pensó Eriol-_


End file.
